Angel
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Usagi and everyone are all entranced by this Rock singer all except Ami Who is Angel and why does Ami not like her? M/A later on Read and review makes me happy!
1. Chapter 1

Angel

Hey Everyone this is a teaser to see if people are interested in this fic. I do have much more written if there is interest. So read review tell me what you think Note Ami will not be OOC shes acting.

Lyrics to songs are written by Pink the Song is Don't let me get me.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my laptop and Guitar Hero which My fiancee Is rocking on.

Teaser:

It was at the temple during study buddies. Ami was engrossed in her trig book while Minako and Usag were staring wide eyed at the homework problems Makoto had just returned from checking on the snacks in the oven. Rei grinned "Maybe we'll all concentrate easier if we have music to listen to." She turned on the radio to hear a familliar song. They all stopped to listen grinning as all were fans of the singer...Except one.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team I can't take direction, and my socks are never_

_clean Teachers dated me, my parents hated me I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'_

_right_

Makoto rolled her eyes tolerantly as Ami just draws her textbook closer. Burrying her head in it even more though her eyes don't seem to be moving.

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror I can't take the person starin' back at me I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else _

Ami finds herself not even reading anymore her fists tightening subconsciously "...Usagi Chan? You like this singer?" She ass in a slightly pitched voice.

"Well yah!" Usagi grins as Rei nods.

"You know what I heard guys?" Rei says eyes shining.

"Nani nani?" Minako asks "Is Angel coming back???"

"Well that's the rumor..."

"Sweet! We've got to get tickets." Minako squeals Ami narrows her eyes and slams her book closed "...Sorry minna I need to go..."

"Wait... Ami?" Usagi asks wondering if their antics had finally irritated their friend that bad.

"Gomen Usagi I have juuku...I had forgotten." Ami sees Luna waiting outside she smiles "Ja Luna."

"Nice singing Ami."

Ami turns quickly almost dropping her books "...Not here...Follow me."

The cat nods. "Of course Ami."

Soon their at the park Ami rubs her hand "...How long?"

"It took me about two weeks to pin it down.. remember I'm a cat... My hearing is quite more sensitive."

"...Hai...You think I should tell them...Don't you?"

"I don't know yet. Why don't you try telling me the story first? I promise it will be just between... excuse me... Artemis! Go take five dear..."

Ami smiles "...Well...When I was 11 I was discovered by a talent agent I lived with Dad then as Mom was to busy...from 11-13 and a half I was the idol Singer Angel...It wasn't...bad I guess I very much enjoy singing I just wanted to concentrate on school for awhile but these damn rumors are annoying me!"

"If I recall from the collected babble on the subject, Angel walked away from a very lucrative contract... I take it your manager was not thrilled."

"...No...He was not..." Ami reaches in a bag and pulls out a Cell and dials "Harrison San please."

"Yo Harrison Solo! Agent and manager to the stars.!"

"...Hello Dennis..."

"Angel baby! So you've heard the rumors?"

"...Indeed rumors I did not agree to...Why?"

"Come on! You know that you could be bigger than Jewel right now! I mean you left me out in the lurch kid but your comeback would be so big all would be forgiven."

"...I see..." Ami thinks about how excited her friends were by the rumor "...Alright."

"Great! Just leave it to me!"

"Just A moment...I am Angel's new Agent...there are some conditions to this."

"Angel kid I'm hurt! But okay honey... your dime.. shoot!"

"No concerts or interviews during normal school hours. No media at her school and her real name will NOT be known or spoken."

"Fine! the mystery is good for my client! Anything else?"

Luna carefully exlains the money conditions then considers "There is a group of girls Angel is very close friends with if she desires it they are to be alllowed back stage or to visit when she wishes...Angel also has a new pet a black cat who will always be at her side."

"Sure thing... That all?"

"At a later date I will give you a account number all of angel's money will go into this account."

"Oy! I almost feel like you don't trust me!"

"Angel will be ready for a press conference in twenty minutes...I'm certain you don't need that long?"

"Okay anything else?"

"...Not at this moment."

Ami hangs up And sighs twenty minutes later the tv is on as Angel comes onto the screen her long reddish hair her eyes sparkling "Konnichiwa Minna!"

"Where did he get that...? I was expecting radio announcements but... " Luna mumbles wondering how long he had kept ahold of the wig.

Angel grins at the cameras "I have been hearing many rumors of my coming out of retirement so after several Discussions and a new agent I a returning to the stage."

Four very excited girls squeal at the temple as do thousands of other teens.

At the temple Makoto stares at the laughing Angel on TV something...familiar... "...No way..."

End Teaser

Did you like or not like? tell me review me. If there seems to be fans I'll post more.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel

Goddess of Passion

Disclaimer= Standard

Greetings! I was surprised what a great reception the first chapter of Angel got so I decided to put up the next chapter. Warning there are slight hints of Shoujo ai in this chapter. The songs mentioned belong to Ocean Lab Secret and Pink's So What. I hope you all enjoy and once again review review review ^^ Thanks!

Minako looks up at Makoto. "No way what?"

Makoto hesitates then shakes her head "Nothing I was just thinking how cool it is Angel is returning."

"So way cool! Hmmm...... Maybe we can abduct Ami to an Angel concert?" Usagi suggests.

"I dn't think so Usagi Chan Ami said she didn't like Angel remember?" Makoto says quietly

"I wonder why though... She's usually a bit more open minded than that."

Makoto shrugs while figuring out where this conference is being held. When study buddies lets out she heads that way to see Ami sitting on the steps of the building still in the torn jeans Angel had been wearing chewing on a pen as she writes in a note book. She doesn't even look up. "Konbanwa Mako."

"I thought so..."

"...Hai." Ami says writing in her note book. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"No. I think you should but it'll keep until you're ready.... Though it isn't like we can't keep secret."

"Thats just the point though Mako we already have a huge secret and when I heard how excited all you were from just one of my old songs..." Ami shrugs "I...I don't want you all to have to keep any more secrets... but..." She looks at her notebook. "Can you hand me that guitar over there?"

Makoto does so. "By the way... How did they pull off that ad on TV with you sitting right with us? It was a live ad after all."

Ami looks up tuning her guitar "Hmmm? oh I have a doppelganger."

"Ami... small words please?"

"Gomen. A girl that looks exactly like me."

"Oh! Well I have some thoughts but later... come on... You could use a decent supper."

"Just a moment I want you to listen to this. Please?"

"Okay Ami chan."

Ami puts her guitar strap over her neck and begins strumming her voice humming softly. "I don't know why I see the truth in every line. Call me naive but I would rather believe. When I look into your eyes I seen an awful lots of lies you hide behind. You know I know what it means to be fraying at the seams out of my mind. If I tell you a secret Will you promise to keep it? Keep it close to your heart And never tell a soul? Because I have a secret And its hell trying to keep it It tears right through my heart and it swallows me whole."

"That's beautiful Ami..... "

"...Its not the whole song...But...thank you."

"Still... Don't think of sharing yourself as a burden Ami..... Just You don't need to keep this secret alone."

Ami considers "...Soon maybe...Not yet I have a scheduled TV interview and performance tomorrow morning...I got you a ticket please come?"

"Sure... I'll be there. Count on it."

Ami smiles and gets up. "Arigato...Your my dearest friend Makoto. I hope you don't become starstruck on me?" Ami frowns as her cell phone rings "...Mom?"

"Ami chan? Will you be home soon?"

"Mako offered to make me dinner Mom."

"Bring me a doggie bag?"

"Of course...Are you going to make it to that news show wth me tomorrow?"

"Yes I have that shift covered. Nothing short of a major earthquake will keep me away Ami."

Ami smiles "Arigato...See you soon Mom." Ami hangs up and grabs her guitar and bag stuffing her notebook in.

Soon shes sitting on Mako's couch tuning her guitar and singing a bit writing down lyrics "...Mako do you want to help?"

"Me? I'm the musical equivalent of "Can't boil Water"! She laughs.

Ami smiles "...I understand." She sets her guitar down and comes over leaning across Makoto's shoulder "Mmmm smells sugoi."

"We're both artists Ami. Just playing to my strengths."

Ami grins "I know...I think Michiru knows who I am."

"Oh?"

"Hai Angel and Kaioh Michiru did joint concerts like she did with the three lights."

"And of course Setsuna _must_ know... At least she can keep secrets."

Ami grins imaging Setsuna looking up to see the press conference shrugging and going right back to her sewing.

"So? What does your mom think of all this?"

"You mean what does she think of Angel?"

"I mean the business... She must love Angel after all."

"She has made no secret of what she thinks of my...Agent." Ami frowns as her cellphone rings "...Its him."

"Oh joy.... How can you tell?"

"The ring tone its a song they told me to write awhile ago it was never released but I use t for him." She grins and sings a bit "So What I'm still A rock Star I got my rock moves and I don't need you." She picks up the phone "Good evening Dennis Kun."

Makoto grins that Ami would intentionally keep her manager holding.

"Angel! Baby! We need to get you a secretary... Um... I've got three morning shows lined up starting at 7 AM tomorrow. pick a single and be ready!"

Ami frowns "...Any one at the other two appearances?"

"That Violinist Keioh I think."

"Kaioh...Alright thanks Dennis Kun...Goodnight." Ami hangs up "That man is infernal!"

"Maybe you need a new agent..."

"That would be nice...but right now I need to call Michiru San." Ami dials to have Haruka pick up "Happy home of the outers your youma your dime." Ami rolls her eyes "Haruka is Michiru there?"

"I've got it Haruka!" Michiru calls picking up the other line. "Hello Ami?"

"Hello Michiru your going to be on Tv tomorrow?"

"So is Angel I hear." Michiru has a slight smile in her voice.

"Hai more times in one day then she wishes I assure you."

"I'm dragging Haruka with me to the NHK Early show at 7."

"Mako Chan is accompanying me."

"So she knows?"

"She figured it out and came to the studio after I was done witth my press conference."

"Ah! By the way, Setsuna said you should work on that song you didn't release."

"So What?" Ami asks confused then turns on the TV to see Dennis. "Just a second Michiru..." She turns up the TV to hear Dennis say the words me Angel married. ".....Grrrrr...."

"Setsuna says be ready."

"...Can't I just freeze him into a block of ice?... You know how media works Michiru San i'm going to have to play along with this at least a week..."

"Who says? A public firing will also be great publicity kid."

"...Your only one year older then me Michiru San...If you'll excuse me I need to scream at my Agent..."

"Recommend you don't... It will make the look on his face much more satisfying when you fire him."

"....Hmmm true and I do have a new manager..."

"Just remember she's a stickler about promptness."

"...Hai. Good night Michiru San."

"Good night Ami."

Ami hangs up and smiles brushing a finger tip across Makoto's cheek "Come stay the night?"

"I have nothing pressing at home... Sure..." She smiles.

End Chapter 2

Enjoying? I hope so I hope to have another chapter up sometime in the next week or so Its busy at work though so don't count on it 100%

Goddess of Passion


	3. Chapter 3

Angel

By Goddess Of Passion

Disclaimer = Standard

*peeks out* Hello is anyone even here? I'm REALLY sorry for not writing, but I had a string of bad luck...I think everything will be ok now. However I'm making no more promises of when my new chapters will be up. I enjoy writing but I'm at a difficult point. So they'll come when they come and I hope you'll all understand!

Anyways after that little whine session, I hope you will all enjoy the newest chapter of Angel.

Chapter 3,

Ami lay on Makoto's couch her arms folded behind her head.

~What am I doing? I stopped being Angel long ago...Do I even have what it takes anymore?~

She sighs and closes her eyes to see the image of her friends' grinning faces when her song had come onto the radio.

~Aren't they worth it though?... They have already done so much for me!... This little bit...this I can do for them.... Can't I?~ Ami asked herself and opened her eyes. She went to the kitchen her eyes beginning to burn from forgetting she had left her contacts in.

"...Damnit..." Ami quietly cursed as she removed her contacts placing them in their case. After placing the case in her pocket she got a glass of Apple cider from the fridge. Putting the glass of cold liquid to her lips she sipped closing her eyes in bliss.

Unfortunately fate must have felt Ami was far to relaxed. For when she opened her eyes to check the time Makoto's happy white microwave flashed back the numbers 3 0 0. "....Fuck..." Ami said under her breath.

Using the powers of concentration she tried to force the clock back to 1200. ~Concentrate...Concentrate!~ 3 0 1. The happy Microwave flashed.

Ami now felt like banging her head against the happy microwave but it wouldn't have helped...

Ami had to be at the first studio in two hours... For a few happy moments she entertained the prospect of freezing Dennis and teleporting him into the Marianas trench. Who else but a sadistic agent like him would of scheduled her for three performances on Live Shows in ONE day...

The happy thoughts quickly faded quickly however, as she began to feel alone... Ami hated feeling alone. Feeling alone always made her feel cold...

It was odd as Sailor Mercury Ami had expected her powers to be heat based considering the present temperature of her home world. However she had found that while her powers were that of ice she always felt warm when she was happy or with her friends especially Usagi. She made Ami feel as if she was holding a small sun.

When she was alone or scared though. Ami wrapped her arms around herself and shivered small goose bumps appearing on her bare skin.

For a second she glanced at the made up couch then made her decision. Slowly and carefully she pushed open the door to Makoto's room and peeked in. The tall brunette was curled up in a thick green comforter her hair having been undone from its customary ponytail fell across her white pillowcase in waves.

Ami felt her breathe catch as she gazed at Makoto appearing so... vulnerable... so... beautiful... ~No! Bad Ami!~ She carefully shook her head remembering what happened the last time she had told a friend she liked them... But... Ami pulled off her jeans climbed into the bed behind Makoto and cuddled close to her. ~Safe...~ With that final and the pulse of warmth Ami slipped into slumber.

Makoto woke up a hour later to see Ami curled up on her side her blue hair falling into her face. Makoto smiled and kissed her cheek. She waited to see if Ami would stir... Ami didn't wake but happily burbled with a smile and cuddled more into the pillow.

Makoto quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom she undressed and gazed momentarily at her body and climbed into her western style shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded down her body. 15 minutes later she was dressed and making a nice breakfast of eggs, hash browns, and French toast sprinkled with powdered sugar.

THUMP! Makoto giggled at the sound of Ami falling out of the bed. Ami shook her head from the fall and went straight to the shower. Once out of her own shower she pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans a blue crop top that tied close and a red wig.

Carefully she brushed the red bangs from her eyes and replaced her contact lenses. She sniffed at the yummy breakfast and went to the kitchen.

Makoto grinned and sat Ami down in front of the large plate of breakfast. Ami blinked with a smile as Makoto sat down and simply handed her a fork. for the large amount of food before the two teen girls it took very little time for them to polish it off.

Ami leaned back as Luna crept into the apartment through the back room. "Good morning Ami, Makoto are you both ready? I called a cab to pick us up in ten minutes."

Ami smiled nervously. "Are you coming with us Luna?"

Luna nods, "I am yes, you see I borrowed this from Usagi." Luna flipped backwards producing the lunar disguise pen.

"Disguise power! Transform me into a human agent!"

Ami blinked as Luna transformed into a attractive young woman with curly black hair and dark blue eyes. She smirked placing her left hand on her hip as she looks at the dark purple business suit she was wearing. "This isn't to bad!"

Ami chuckles. "you look great Luna!"

Makoto nodded in silence. she had been wondering how on any planet Luna was going to act as Angel's agent as a cat.

Luna looked outside the window just in time to see the yellow cab pull up in front of the complex. She turned to Ami and Makoto a slight gleam in her eyes.

"Come on girls! It's show time!"

**********

What's going to happen at the first show? Are any of the other senshi going to show up as the live shows? Stay tuned and find out!

Goddess of Passion


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Chapter 4Goddess of Passion Welcome to Chapter 4! When we last left off Ami er Angel, Makoto, and the newly human Luna were headed to the first live show Good morning Tokyo! Surprising enough it seemed this was going to be a duet between Angel and Michiru Enjoy!

The song they play is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I make no claims to the melody or lyricsInsert Standard disclaimer here!

Ami laid her head back against the seat of the Taxi and closed her now hazel eyes. _Why am I doing this? Do I truly need to be Angel again… Aren't I happy?_ These and many other thoughts were racing through the young girl's brain none less important then the last. _I'm doing this for them… With everything we've been through don't we deserve to have at least one dream come true?_ With that acceptance Ami sat up straight and began carefully tuning her guitar simply to get her hands moving.

Makoto watched the young woman who to most other people would look to be confidently getting her guitar ready for the upcoming concert. Makoto however knew better then most other people and could see flashes of emotion from the 16 year old beside her. Doubt, fear, anger, then acceptance and calm. _What are you thinking Ami…_

Luna looked outside as the taxi pulled up besides the studio. "Looks like Michiru-San and Haruka-San are here already." She gestured with her head to the yellow Toyota 2000GT convertible in the parking lot with the license plate TENOH1.

Ami nodded and got out she smiled at Makoto "Go on inside here's your ticket and backstage pass. Maybe you'll be able to find Haruka-San."

Makoto took the pass and slipped it over her head. "If I know Haruka as I do I had better go and just save her a seat or the poor girl will have to stand the whole show!"

Ami thought about what Makoto said for a few moments then turned bright red and nodded. She tried not to think about what was possibly happening in Michiru's dressing room. Finally she shook her head and walked in the back door to the studio confidently holding her guitar case in her left hand.

One of the producers came over with a large smile on her face. "Good morning Angel! I hope you're feeling well this morning?"

Angel smiled and nodded. "I'm doing real good this morning! I'm majorly excited to be here!"

"Wonderful! Just follow me to make up Michiru-San just finished up in there. You can drop your guitar off in the green room on the way."

Angel calmly opened the door to the green room and laid her guitar on the couch. She poked her head in for a moment to see Michiru with her head on Haruka's shoulder humming the music they would be playing in just a bit. Angel smiled. _How beautiful…I wonder If I will ever have a love like that…_ She closed the door softly and continued on her way to the make up.

After a good half hour of women and men fussing over everything from her eye brows to the way her hair curled she was finally sent to wardrobe who took a single look at her before tsking. Angel crossed her arms annoyed _I knew their were good reasons I gave this up and lol they raise their ugly head…_

"You cannot possibly believe you're going to wear that on national TV!" The woman in charge of wardrobe said snottily looking at Angel's jeans and tee shirt. "You're a role model lets get you dressed like one!" She pulled out a pair of tight leather pants and a black tee shirt which said sweet and toxic.

Angel took the new outfit without a peep. _How in the name of the moon is this better then what I had on…_ She quickly got dressed while the wardrobe tech checked her over "Much better…Now head over to the Green room you and that violinist."

"Michiru-San." Angel interrupted.

"Yeah her… Will be fitted for your microphones." She finished as if Angel hadn't said a word to her.

Angel sighed and headed back to the green room opening the door and falling onto the couch she glanced to see Haruka was still there holding Michiru. "Mako-Chan is saving a seat for you but I would hurry just in case."

Haruka glanced at her watch and mumbled a curse before kissing Michiru's brow. "I'll be waiting Michiru."

Michiru smiled and shooed her out before glancing at Angel. "Interesting apparel is this what rock stars are wearing these days?"

Angel shrugged, "Bloody well if I know I just put on what they gave me to wear. Can you tell me why I'm doing this again Michiru-San?"

Michiru sat back looking up at the ceiling. "Well Angel-San… You obviously have a reason or we would not be having this conversation 5 minutes before going out to play on National Television. Do you really need me to tell you why you are doing this or do you wish for me to give you a way out of doing this? Because sadly I can give you neither especially so close to show time."

Angel bounced her left foot a bit thinking. Michiru was right, of course she knew why she was here it was very simple. "I'm here for her." Angel finally stated.

Michiru smiled as a producer came in with their microphones. "Then be here for her. You know why I'm here."

Angel grinned as the microphone was attached to her tee shirt "For me?"

Michiru laughed. "Partially my dear Angel. And partially to get some coverage for myself."

Angel fake pouted. "And here I was certain you only wanted to help me!"

Michiru loving patted Angel's head as one might a small sibling. "Come on it's time."

Angel nodded and draped her les Paul over her neck. _This is it Ami…Let's go._

Both Michiru and Angel stand behind a curtain waiting both instruments tuned.

"And now appearing for only the second time together. Kaioh Michiru and Angel!"

The curtain moved and Angel lifted a hand before Michiru and her began playing. Angel counted the beats as she played. "When I see your smile, tears fun down my face. I can't replace and now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one." She glances at Michiru. "I will never Let you fall."

"Let you fall…"

"I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all."

"Through it all…"

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven." Angel closed her eyes in deep thought remembering dying for her and what heaven was like she strummed counting the beats again as she walked closer to the crowd. "It's Okay, It's Okay, It's Okayyy. Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one.."

Angel takes a breathe. "I Will never let you fall."

"Let you fall…"

"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all."

"Through it all…"

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven…Cuz you're my…You're my… My..My true love My whole heart. Please don't throw that away! Cuz I'm here… FOR you…Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay!"

Angel bowed her head her voice rose in intensity. "Stay…Use me as you will! Pull my strings just for a thrill! And I know I'll be okay! Though my skies are turning gray."

"Gray…"

"I Will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven…I Will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"

Angel hit her final notes…"I will never let you…fall…"

The audience erupted in applause with whistling and cheering as Angel stood next to Michiru and bowed before Michiru gathered her violin and headed back stage. Angel meanwhile walked over to the host who was grinning and gesturing her to have a seat. Angel sat down with another small wave.

"Good morning Angel-San! That was fantastic!"

Angel grinned "Thank you I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much! I enjoyed singing! It's been a long time!."

The host nodded his head. "Indeed it has! So what have you been up to these last three or four years?"

Angel shrugged gently tugging her earlobe. "Normal teen stuff school mostly trying to get into the best high school."

The host nodded in understanding. "So you're still living here in Japan?"

"Of course! Japan is my home I love it here!" The audience cheered in response to this answer.

The host continued asking simple questions while Angel happily answered for a few more minutes then he glanced at his watch. "Whoops that's all the time we have with Angel! So lets hear it one more time!"

Angel performed a formal bow to the cheering audience before heading back to the green room.

Michiru smiled up at her as she entered. "Good job. I was watching on this little TV they have in here you didn't release any information that wasn't already known…You have another show in a few hours right?"

Angel nodded carefully putting her baby back in it's case. "Yeah the today show at 11."

Michiru placed a hand on her shoulder. "How does Ami feel about asking Makoto to join Haruka and myself for breakfast at the crown. Usagi and the inners may even be there."

Angel smiled and nodded before picking up her guitar and following Michiru out of the green room.

First show is over the next is soon to come. Is anything Surprising going to happen? Stay tuned!

BTW if you wish to hear the song Angel and Michiru were playing check my profile I will place links to all the songs used by chapter!

Goddess of Passion


	5. Chapter 5

Angel

By Goddess of Passion

*Peers out from behind a rock* Is anyone still here? I hope so... Once again I must beg forgiveness from all of you my loyal readers. Life has not been going as I had hoped. While things are still nowhere near where I had hoped they would be I can stay away from my writing no longer.

In the last chapter Michiru invited Ami and Makoto to have breakfast with her and Harka at the crown.

Chapter 5

The crown was bright and active for 9 am in the morning. If Unazaki took a guess she would say the reason was the three teen girls in the back booth who were still staring at the TV with big eyes. Personally Unazaki never saw the need to fawn over superstars like most teens. She had to admit she did enjoy Angel's music. While taking the order of a regular she looked up and smiled "Good morning Ami-Chan Mako-Chan Usagi Minako and Rei are in your usual booth."

Ami glanced over surprised to see the three girls but shrugged _Somehow I should've known oh well._ She sat next to Minako "Morning." Makoto grinned sliding in next to Rei. "You guys are here rather early."

"Yep! Motoki told us yesterday that the Crown's big screen would be tuned to Angel's first appearance!" Usagi replied almost bouncing in her seat.

"Usagi has had four milkshakes since we got here. We're lucky she's still placing spaces between her words." Rei stated rolling her eyes in amusement.

Ami blinks "...Four milkshakes...Wow."

"I see you kittens have started the party without me I'm hurt." A teasing voice said.

The 5 teens turned to see Michiru and Haruka walking in. "Haruka-San Michiru-San!" Usagi stands up calling "Come sit with us!"

Michiru smiles at Haruka. "I do believe she heard you Ruka." Haruka nods as they sit at the table with the others and order some breakfast.

"So my Kittens what are you doing here?" Haruka asked as she sipped her coffee. "I would of thought the three of you would still be asleep esspecially you Koneko."

Usagi sucks down her newest milkshake. "Oh yeah! Like I would miss my absolute favorite singer of all time coming back to singing? No way! In fact my Dad got us all tickets to the Today show so we can see her live! It'll be so cool! Ami, Mako we got tickets for you to!"

Ami blinks _Oh dear... How can I get myself out of this..._

"Actually Usagi-Chan Ami is going to be helping me write my book report today so unfortunally we won't be able to come with you. In fact we need tget back to my apartment huh Ami?"

Ami looked surprised then glanced at her watch _Shoot is it really that late already...Wow Mako can think on her feet...Gotta remind her to wear this shirt again it really accentuates her...No bad Ami bad concentrate! _"Right Mako-Chan Haruka-San would you be able to give us a ride?"

Haruka drank her coffee in one gulp and got up "You staying or coming Michi?" Michiru got up and followed the three to the car. Ami sighs buckling herself into the back seat

"Thanks so much for the ride I need to get to the studio so they can figure out how they want me." Ami sighs in thought

"Here she is! Angel!" The Annoucer cries as the red haired teen runs out wearing black leather pants and a white shirt and grabs the mic. "Never win first place! Don't support the team! I can't take direction and my socks are never clean!"

Usagi stares wide eyed as she watches the singer dance around the stage...Something...Something about this girl was familiar... It was almost as if she knew her but that was impossible!...Wasn't it?

To be continued

Sorry it's such a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Next time Usagi and Minako decide to go Angel hunting what will they find?


	6. Chapter 6

Angel

Goddess of Passion

The disclaimer took a wrong turn at Albuquerque.

Okay! Welcome to Angel chapter 6. In case you are wondering. Yes I do have this entire story planned out in my head I just have to get that plot written down. I will tell you that you are in for a ride as I predict at this time that Angel will span 50 plus chapters. Also the likely hood of there being a sequel is very high. So sit back relax and enjoy.

Chapter 6

Makoto looked up as Angel came back into the green room after finishing her final live show for the day. She grabbed a bottle of water not caring which brand it was really and fell down hard on the brown couch.

"You okay?" Makoto asked scooting to the left a bit to give Angel a bit more room. It took a few moments before Angel opened her eyes.

"...This has been the longest most idiotic day of my life Mako-Chan." She took off the red wig and shook out her damp blue hair. "Do you have any idea how hot and itchy this wig is?" She gently rubbed her eyes.

Makoto smiled sympathetically "Well at least it's over now Ami-Chan. No more live shows today we can just head home and..."

Makoto was interrupted by a knock on the door Ami barely had the time to cram the red wig back on before a brown haired man in new blue jeans and a sports coat walked in taking a drag off a lit cigarette. He wore sunglasses which hid his eyes which Ami knew to be brown. Frankly his whole appearance screamed scum.

"Angel! Baby! Darling! That was wonderful! I loved everything! You were just perfect in fact I've already had 5 more stations and 3 radio stations call me! You're going to be simply huge! I mean not that you weren't already but!" He stopped for a moment as he noticed Makoto. "Hey kid sorry but autograph time is over get lost!"

Angel gritted her teeth "Denis-San! This is one of my closest friends... Kino Makoto my agent Dennis Solo."

Makoto looked the man up and down. Even without transforming she knew she could take him however... "It's nice to meet you Dennis-San Angel-Chan has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I'm certain!" He grinned putting out his cigarette.

"...yeah only the best!" Makoto lied through her teeth understanding why Ami disliked him so.

Angel looked at Dennis for a few moments "More shows? Dennis I can't go go go I'm studying for my entrance exam remember I need to study!"

"Angel! Baby! Sweetheart! Think of your career Sure studying is important! We'll get you a tutor for on the road now come on we have a.."

"No!" Angel said finally completely fed up.

Dennis blinked under his sunglasses however since he was wearing said sunglasses no one actually saw it. "What did you say Babe?"

Angel stood up and looked up into his eyes. "I said no! I need to study I need to get into a good high school this is important to me!"

"More then being the best? Angel Kid you're wounding me!"

"Yes! It is the most important thing to me and if you can't understand this then we should not contribute to each others talents anymore!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"YOU ARE FIRED!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs unable to take it or him anymore.

Dennis stepped back so fast his sunglasses came off as he looked at Angel in disbelief. "Angel Baby...Please think about this I've always been your agent!"

"Yes my father hired you well he made a mistake get out of my green room!"

Dennis put his sunglasses back on and hmmphed "Fine fire me but don't come crying to me when your career tanks you little bitch!"

Makoto growled and went to punch him but stopped as she felt Angel's hand on her back. She lowered her fist and relaxed as Angel looked him straight in the eyes.

"I think I'll take that chance." She carefully shut the door after him and sat down the anger in her body quickly evaporating.

"That...was incredible I've never seen you that mad before Ami."

Ami smiled weakly. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I have ever been that angry before. Ready to get out of here I'm craving a milk shake."

Makoto smiled. "Sure but what about Usagi and them."

Ami laughed a bit packing her wig and contacts. "Well Haruka called me earlier they've been following red haired teens all over Tokyo."

Makoto grinned and giggled. "Yep, that sounds like something Usagi would do. Do you think she'll figure out that you are Angel?"

Ami snapped her case up. "Yes, How long will it take? That I'm not certain but I do know she will figure it out. Now lets get that milk shake I'm just dying for sugar!"

Makoto nodded and grabbed the back pack Ami carried her outfits in. She thought it was a waste to only wear things once so they were going to be donated in the drop box. Something Ami said she had always done as Angel.

Ami carefully slipped out the back door with Makoto and casually strolled past a throng of autograph seekers. Usually Ami would sign autographs but today she was just drained.

"So what happens now Ami?" Makoto asked as they got into the waiting cab.

Ami bounced her foot a bit before answering. "First I get the biggest strawberry milk shake I can find and then I go looking for a new agent."

Makoto nodded and sat back as the cab pulled away from the sidewalk to the ice cream parlor.

Ami let her head fall back as she watched all of Tokyo pass by her window. Luckily the ice cream parlor wasn't far away as Ami wasn't lying about needing sugar. Very shortly she was sucking down a triple scoop strawberry milk shake made with real strawberries.

Makoto watched a bit surprised and concerned "Are you OK? I've never seen anyone but Usagi down a milk shake like that."

Ami blinked "Oh yes, I'm fine just really thirsty I guess."

Makoto looked uncertain but decided to let it pass. "Heres to new beginnings!" She stated lifting her glass.

Ami grinned and clinked hers against Makoto's "To new beginnings and taking out the trash!"

Makoto nodded "That to!" She laughed as they sat back and let the world pass them by if only for a little bit.

I hope you enjoyed chapter six Dennis is gone!...Or is he come back to find out and please review I really want to continue this fic but only if people are actually enjoying it! Thank you and Good night!

Goddess of Passion


	7. Chapter 7

Angel

The disclaimer took a wrong turn at Albuquerque.

Sorry it took so long to get up but I'll skip all that and get straight to this chapter

Angel Chapter 7

_speaking within your own head._

"Ami? Ami Chan."

Ami felt herself drift back to consciousness as Makoto's sweet voice broke into the dream she was having. "...Oh Mako Chan where am I?"

Makoto scooted closer to her confused friend. "Are you alright Ami? We're still in the green room your last show just ended you went to grab a bottle of water and then you just passed out on me! I was so nervous I almost called your mother even."

Ami blushed a touch at the panic she had caused to her close friend. "Why didn't you call her?"

"I asked her not to." A very familiar voice replied coming in the door to the green room with a cool cloth. It took Ami a moment but then she smiled.

"Luna thank you so much…I'm curious though."

"What is it my dear?" Luna asked laying the cloth on Ami's brow. She had taken her red wig off when she checked her for a fever.

Ami gently laid back the coolness over her eyes as she pondered how best to phrase her question. After a few seconds she bit the bullet. "Where is Dennis? I was certain I would see him today. However it has been three shows and I haven't once heard his voice even to say 'Angel! Baby!"

Luna took a few moments to compose herself. "I made him a how do you say silent partner. If he interferes in any way with your life music or otherwise, he loses his cut of the proceeds. I hope this will keep him away. I have a few doubts however."

Ami winces at the word doubts. "What do I do for now?" She began to relax as she almost melts into the couch. She was begging to feel…At ease in her zone.

"Well I suggest you and Makoto get an early dinner you need to eat." Luna smiles "Besides you both have school in the morning."

Ami giggled as Makoto let out a mournful noise. "I know Mako Chan let's go to a ramen shop."

Makoto seems to perk up a little bit. "Any kind of ramen I want?"

"Any kind and if we have enough time we'll stop at the bakery for a few pieces of cherry pie. Ami giggles as Makoto begins to swoon as the mention of one of her favorite foods.

Luna rolls her eyes at her charges. "Well if you're planning all that I suggest you get going."

Makoto quickly jumped up and grabbed her coat while Ami carefully secured her wig in her back pack and gathered the three outfits she had worn that day. On the tags she quickly wrote Angel on them then added them as well to her backpack before finally grabbing her guitar. "Come on Mako lets slip through the back. If we don't I'll never get out of here and that means no cherry pie."

Makoto quickly grabbed her own things and followed Ami out the back and stared in horror at the crowd of teenagers waiting outside for even a glimpse of Angel. She studied the crowd intently for a moment to try and discern if anyone they knew was in it. After a few moments however she felt a tug on her right hand and looked down to see Ami staring up at her concern on her face.

"Are you ok? Is it the…the crowds I mean can you handle this?"

Makoto couldn't help but smile at the cute way Ami bit her bottom lip when she was worried. 'I'm fine I was just making sure Usagi or Minako wasn't in that crowd. I know for a fact they need to study."

Ami laughs "Don't worry at this moment they are 12 blocks away following a red haired girl exactly my height."

Makoto blinked without even thinking about it. "How in the world did you manage that?"

Ami grins. "Now Mako Chan I'm not going to spill all my secrets all at once now come on there's a good will drop off box right down this way." She opens the drop box and dumps the outfits she wore on stage inside. Seeing Makoto's confusion Ami smiled. "See the clothes they insist I wear on stage really aren't er my style Therefore I sign them with my autograph and drop them in the good will drop off which ever city I am in. I see it this way in a week or so some girl our age is going to get quite a treat for a new outfit."

Makoto nodded and waited as Ami finished her donation then followed her. Soon she noticed that Ami had slowed her stride and was now walking beside her.

Ami felt her breath catch as she considered if it was a good time. _Ok Ami think you've known Makoto for years she's completely boy crazy don't ruin this don't ruin!_ Ami looked down at the ground as she felt her slim hand carefully slip into Makoto's

Makoto felt Ami's slim hand slide into her own Makoto sighed _Well it's about time…_ She carefully and gently squeezed the slim hand within her own.

_Ohmygod shes holding my hand she's holding my hand what do I do?_ Ami looked up at Makoto to see a soft blush on her cheeks "So um Ramen?"

Makoto nods as they walk to the ramen shop hand in hand letting go with a sigh right before they walk into the Ramen shop.

Ami smiles "Let's find a table?"

Makoto nods already she was missing the slim hand which she had been getting accustomed to. In just those few moments she felt as if everything had changed.

They sat down at the table and studied the menu. Ami licked her lips looking at the multiple options all delicious.

A waitress comes over with glasses of water "Welcome may I get you young ladies something to drink?"

Ami orders a strawberry drink while Makoto orders a cola. Within a few minutes the waitress returns with their drinks and takes their orders. Ami ordering A fish ramen while Makoto a more normal beef.

Ami happily sips her strawberry drink as she looks at Makoto trying to decide just what to say. _Let's see…I really loved holding your hand let's do it more often? No… That sounds so stupid… Mako I saw you took my hand and really liked it! ...No… Mako I love you take me home and ravish my young nubile body! ... Whoa Ami heel!_

Makoto watched the different expressions in Ami's eyes as they waited for their ramen. _What is she thinking about? I don't think it's an equation… However I have been wrong before… Oh good food!_

The waitress set the large bowls of ramen down on the table and left them to enjoy. After a few moments of slurping Ami looked up "Mako…?"

Makoto almost choked hearing the tentative voice coming from Ami. However she was able to swallow without coughing and smiled "what is it Ami Chan?"

Ami licked her top lip. "Mako Chan when I was holding your hand I felt…Amazing. I didn't want to say anything because…I well I don't want to lose you as a friend but I…"

Makoto gently covered Ami's lips with her index finger. "It's ok Ami… I feel the same."

Ami felt herself almost begin to melt. _The same… She feels the same!_

Makoto removed her finger after feeling the slightest of a kiss upon it. "Now let's finish our ramen you promised me cherry pie after all!"

Ami grinned happily and nods "As you wish my Mako Chan!"

Within 20 minutes Ami had paid for the giant bowls of ramen and they walked out to search for a bakery. Slowly Ami slipped her hand back into Makoto's and almost sang when she felt Makoto squeeze her hand in return.

Several blocks later they spotted a very familiar sports car Ami grinned as the sports car stopped and the driver lowered her sunglasses. "Hello my kittens where are you both going this fine evening." Haruka got a almost cat like grin when she saw they were holding hands _Well well well I guess Michi owes me that massage after all! Mmmm michi massage…_

"Oh well we were looking for a bakery which makes a good cherry pie. I promised Mako Chan a slice for all her help."

Haruka stroked her chin thinking 'Get in my kittens I know a great place across town heck I can grab something for Michi Suna and myself." She unlocks the passenger seat. "Hop in the back you two!"

Ami looked at Makoto and shrugged. "Well we don't seem to be able to find anything here do we Mako?"

Makoto shakes her head and they both climb into the back seat and buckle up.

Haruka pulled her sunglasses back on and turned the radio on as they headed to the other side of town "Already on the radio Kitten. Although they are also playing Michi so it's nice. I wonder though what your fans would think if they knew who that song was directed at."

Ami rushed her blue hair out of her eyes as the wind whipped by. "You mean Usagi Chan? Yes it was directed to her. I'll have to tell her that one day."

Haruka nodded as they parked in a parking lot "Here we are kittens! Best bakery in Tokyo Everyone out!"

Not long after they were carrying bags back to the car Haruka let them back in then grinned in her catty way. "so my kittens where to now? Paris? England? Ami's condo?"

Ami giggled "That last one if you don't mind school in the morning and I am beat!"

Makoto bites her lip just a touch "I guess I'll go home then."

Ami takes her hand firmly "No… stay the night I've got to make sure you'll wake up after all!"

Makoto smiled. "Alright I'll stay."

Ayami looked up as the door opened. "Welcome home baby! Oh hello Makoto San are you staying the night?"

Makoto looked into Ami's eyes and then smiled at Ayami. "I guess I am yes Ma'am."

Ayami smiled peacefully. "Well young ladies I'm going to bed I have to be at the hospital by five am, so goodnight." She stood up closing her book and kissed Ami on the forehead.

Less than a half hour later Ami came into the living room to see Makoto making up a bed on the couch. "What are you doing Mako?"

Makoto looked up at Ami who looked absolutely stunning her blue hair was brushed till it almost sparkled in the light of the lamp the silk nightie she was wearing was simple but showed off all her curves "Oh uh I was uh… making my bed?" Makoto said a bit breathless.

Ami shook her head and gently took Makoto's hand and led her to her own room. Not long after she cuddled up to Makoto and shut her eyes in happiness and peace.

Ayami looked in on them before she left for the Hospital and smiled at the image she saw. "Well Ami… It's about time."

She then walked over and kissed her brow before leaving the house locking the door with a slight click as the two teens slept on in total bliss.

There we are! The last chapter was mostly a dream sorry it took so long to get this up my health has been very poor which totally sucks but I'm finally feeling better! So I'm back! Please read and review and thanks again for reading! Goodnight everyone. Next chapter what is it like at Juuban when they are supposed to get a new transfer and why is Ami so irked about it?


End file.
